DarkSerenityTheDarkSailorSoldier,SailorNegamoon
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Continued from Dark Serenity, what will happen now that the old Serena is gone?
1. Chapter One: Not Like He's the Only

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the sequel to Dark Serenity: Betrayal of the Soul, and will be pretty hard to understand if you don't first read that. So please do.**

**Title: Dark Serenity – The Dark Sailor Soldier, Sailor Negamoon**

**Fandom: Sailor Moon**

**Stars: Mainly, Serena, but all the big players are in here, too.**

**Summary: Continued from Dark Serenity, what will happen now that the old Serena is gone?**

**Author: Sere G )**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize doesn't belong to me. Anyone you don't, **

**does. And, of course, this specific plot belongs to me. Please, don't **

**steal it.**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – The Dark Sailor Soldier, Sailor Negamoon**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon:**_

_**Chapter: One – Not Like He's the Only Eligible Prince**_

Once Sailor Negamoon had been introduced, Wiseman had taken his leave of the throne room… and Sailor Negamoon and Prince Diamond had been left alone together.

With no reason to stay in her warrior form, Sailor Negamoon went ahead and released her transformation, so that she changed back to Serena. While she did this, Prince Diamond summoned a servant and murmured something to it, then the servant promptly left.

Back in her civilian form, Serena looked mostly the same as her old self… except, of course, for the eyes. She looked over at the prince again, that curious look still in her eyes… it was obvious that the girl was experiencing something that was wholly and completely new. "What would you like me to do, my prince?"

The prince smirked slightly, a bit arrogant-looking. "First of all, you may dispense with this 'my prince' business… for I know that you, too, are royalty, Serena. You may either call me simply by my name, or 'Prince Diamond'."

Serena nodded, smiling. "If that's what ya want, Diamond… what else?"

At that moment, the servant from earlier reappeared and murmured something in the prince's ear. He smiled slightly.

"I would like you to dine with me, Serena, in an hour's time. My servant here shall lead you to your new chambers here. You shall be staying here for the weekend, as was planned. When the hour is up, you'll find a servant outside your chambers, waiting to lead you to the dining room."

Serena nodded, then followed the servant from the room.

When they made it to her chambers, Serena gave a sharp intake of breath when she entered.

The room was very luxurious, done up in deep colors of red, violet, and black. The bed itself was huge, with a draping canopy, and laid out on its covers was a dress, obviously put there for Serena to change into. The dress was like nothing she'd worn before, a long gown with a low back and slits up both legs. Tying behind the neck at the top, sleeveless, the dress started out as black at the top, but slowly changed to purple towards the bottom. The material it was made from was very glittery, like it'd been sewn from the stars themselves… rather like the type of dress a prom queen, or someone like that, would be found wearing. With the dress was a pair of gloves that went up past her elbows and a pair of strappy heels, both black.

It didn't take long for Serena to change into the outfit. Once changed, she started to adjust the buns of her hair, but frowned slightly as a thought came to her. The old Serena had worn those buns for as long as she could remember… why not try something new?

Reaching up, a bit tentatively, she loosed the buns and let her hair down. The silky tresses now fell down her back like a golden cape, coming within half an inch of the ground when she stood. She knew that she couldn't keep it this way all the time… it would be too unmanageable. But for now… it was nice.

She'd finished getting ready within a half hour, and still had time to burn. Noticing an ornate, full-length mirror over by the wall, she made her way over to it to examine her reflection.

Honestly, it didn't look like her staring back at her… a lovely young woman stared back at her in the mirror, a woman who looked, for once, sure of herself.

Serena couldn't help but wonder if this was all some twisted dream… had she really converted to the other side? Thinking about it, she was sure that she had made the right decision. One would expect to feel more different… but she didn't. She could feel inside that she was the same Serena as before, and yet… she was changed. Changed in the way that she was stronger.

Her very body was imbued now with that Dark Crystal energy… even now, she could feel it thrumming throughout her veins, almost singing with the power of it. Wiseman told her that it wasn't only power from the Crystal, though, that she felt… the hidden power in her body was unleashed.

It was all so… new… and exciting. She felt as though she had been walking through a haze before, and now everything was clear. Things that would have once left her baffled were now easy for her to understand. Things she never would have before noticed were now seen by her.

She could see that her now ex-friends… never had really appreciated her. The only times that they had ever come close is when they were going into a big battle… and then it was only because they needed Sailor Moon.

And as for Darien… he was more trouble than he was worth. It was obvious that he had only loved her for the princess, and not for Serena. Why? When they'd first met, all Darien had done to her was be mean to her. He had, back then, hurt her feelings and pissed her off more times than she could count. Then, when she'd discovered her princess self, and they rediscovered their old 'love' again, he was kidnapped by the enemy. Next time he saw her, he'd been brainwashed into thinking her the enemy. (This thought made her pause… no, she wasn't brainwashed. Darien had been changed completely from his old self back then… she was still her). Then, after she went through all the trouble of saving him and defeating Beryl, he went and forgot her again! It'd taken a long time to win him as they all went through the Alan and Ann ordeal, and now… now he had had the nerve to break up with her. She had always been fighting to keep him, and for what? Nothing. He just was NOT worth it.

_Besides… _Serena smiled slightly as she thought of the arrogant, handsome Prince Diamond. _It's not as though he's the only eligible prince…_

**QS: D I hope you all liked this part. If any of you think that Serena seems OOC, sorry… but you must remember, certain things about her have been changed. At her core, she is still Serena, but she is also someone new, someone stronger, and I don't just mean in power…**

**Like this? Then help me. I can't continue until I get help. Basically, I need someone to send me an e-mail (listed in profile) containing a link to a site which has the scripts to each episode of part two of the Sailor Moon R series. In other word, not the Doom Tree segment, but just the Rini/Dark Moon segment. Seriously, I need it before I can continue, since it has been years since I've seen that season. Please? Thanks. By the way, PMs and reviews cannot contain links. It edits them out.**

**PS: -looks at the hits and shrieks- HOLY CRAP! I didn't expect the first story to be so popular!**


	2. Chapter Two: Dinner With a Prince

**_Title: Dark Serenity – The Dark Sailor Soldier, Sailor Negamoon_**

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon:**_

**_Chapter: Two – Dinner With a Prince_**

Later, as planned, Serena ate with Prince Diamond. Every dish was mouthwatering… completely and utterly mouthwatering.

The poor prince was stunned into silence for the first few minutes as he watched food disappearing at an unbelievable rate into the girl's mouth.

Serena, feeling his eyes on her, looked up to see Diamond staring, jaw dropped in a very uncharacteristic way. Blushing, she put down her silverware and wiped at her mouth with a napkin. Way to impress a guy, Serena, she thought, feeling really embarrassed. She was surprised, however, when the prince cracked a smile at her. A real smile.

"No need to be embarrassed, Serena… It's just that I've never seen food enjoyed with such… enthusiasm." He let out a laugh.

As they ate, Prince Diamond and Serena talked… they talked of many things.

The two primary subjects were Serena's life… Diamond actually seemed to be genuinely interested in her. He wanted to hear about her growing up, becoming Sailor Moon, and all sorts of stuff like that. The other subject was one that Serena was interested in… She wanted to know what the primary objective of the Dark Moon family was… wanted to make sure that it wasn't destroying the world, or anything like that.

All in all, it was a very pleasant dinner, even with Serena practically eating the dishes and tablecloth, too.

Afterwards, the prince escorted Serena back to her chambers… and, blushing lightly, she thanked him for a nice dinner and laid a kiss upon his cheek before closing her bedroom door behind her.

If she had bothered to look back, she would have seen a rather surprised Prince Diamond, blushing slightly as he touched the spot where her lips had touched.

QS: Yes, I know this is a short chapter, sorry. But at least I updated. Thanks everyone for the episode summaries.

Now I got one more challenge for you. I need a site that has chronological screencaps for those episodes. What I mean is, not in random order, but like you would click on one of the episodes and it'd show maybe 20 or more screencaps from that episode in order. Doubt anyone knows where it is, but I'm hopeful… In the meantime, I'll keep trying to write.

Also, would anyone like to do some fanart for this fic? It would be really cool if someone could do something of Serena in this dress in this chappy, or maybe her with Diamond or something, ya know?


End file.
